


A Day in the Life July 2020

by ERamos9696, happy29



Series: A Day in the Life [37]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28721241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ERamos9696/pseuds/ERamos9696, https://archiveofourown.org/users/happy29/pseuds/happy29
Summary: Danny is back to work but he is still struggling with what happened to him at the hands of Daiyu Mei. Join Danny and Steve through another month of daily text message exchanges, journal entries and extra scenes.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: A Day in the Life [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/819366
Comments: 56
Kudos: 55





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hime/gifts), [Saraffe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraffe/gifts), [YoyithaWind0802](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoyithaWind0802/gifts), [Ellejayh60](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellejayh60/gifts), [PhoebeMiller](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoebeMiller/gifts), [sue2556](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sue2556/gifts).



> We are back! I needed a brain break for a bit. Thank you to everyone who has been following us for so long. We are trying to keep things fresh and new as we explore the world of McDanno beyond the series end. We hope that you are still enjoying what you are reading. Thank you for the reviews and the kudos and the recs to fellow readers. We appreciate you all so much!
> 
> To Liz... there would be no Day in the Life with out you and your quick wit, humor, daily kick in the pants. I love you. I miss you and if this pandemic ever calms down, I will be back to sunny California to visit. Hugs my friend. Hugs every day for always being there for me.

July 1, 2020

So lunch with Steve today was a bust. Bad guys never cooperate when you want to have a nice quiet lunch with your husband. I really do talk to the tree. I think it helps sometimes. My own personal version of Gail. Sometimes I just need to get things out that I've let bottle up for too long that I don't necessarily want anyone to hear. Gail, Steve, the kids... it helps to talk to the tree and not have to worry about the response you get back. You don't have to worry about hurting feelings by spilling the truth to the tree. I always feel better after the tree and I have a talk, always one sided. I like to think that I help it as well with all my babbling. It sits there and drinks in my CO2 and it is looking superb. We make a good therapy pair, my bonsai and I.

I love evenings where Steve and I sit in our chairs and stair out at the ocean, holding hands across the open space between our worn chairs. We don't even have to talk, just sit there and listen to the waves and each other breathing. We have such a good life together. This life and family that we have built together can never be squashed. Sure, we have our moments when we want to throttle each other and not in a good way, but at the end of the day, he is my best friend. He is my partner, my lover, my reason for waking up every morning. My life has been a struggle these last several months, but having Steve by my side makes the shitty days more bearable.


	2. Chapter 2

July 2, 2020

It is nice to think long term and look into the future. Steve was talking about grandchildren today and the thought of little kids running around again, both excites and terrifies me at the same time. The world is such a messed up place and I scares me that when our children have children of their own that it won't be any safer than it is now. Hopefully the corona virus will be a long distant memory and they won't have to worry about walking around with masks on their faces every where they go. I'm beyond tired of that already. When the virus first hit, the numbers were so small but alarming at the same time. Now, I look at them and they all just blend together. It's like there is no stopping it. That scares me that someone I love is going to catch it. That someone I love is going to possibly die from it. Ma and Pop worry me but they are pretty vigilant about hand sanitizer and masks when out and more importantly, staying in most of the time.

I just want it all to go away soon so I can grow old on our beach with Steve beside me and our grandbabies running around in the sand. That right there is something to live for.


	3. Chapter 3

July 3, 2020

Took a nice long walk with Nahele after dinner. Sometimes it seems like life is going at warp speed and you miss out on what is happening around you. It makes sense that Nahele thought I was upset with him. I wasn't of course. Just didn't realize that he was upset about having so little time with me lately. We had a nice talk as we walked. Talked about Sam and how things were going with the two of them. He listened to me curse at the early fireworks being shot off at random. He knows how much I hate them. We talked about my recovery and how much he helped me along the way. He is going to make a fantastic nurse one day. I wish this virus were causing so many issues and he could actually get some practice in with Sarah but Steve and I, neither one of us are ready to allow him to be so exposed, even with all the precautions in the world in place. Nope.

I told him I would do my best to make more time for him. It's the little moments that make the world go around. I love that kid so much.


	4. Chapter 4

July 4, 2020

I honestly can not believe that Joe did not go bat shit crazy with the fireworks like he did last year. It was nice to be able to sit back and relax and not feel like the sky was going to be falling in on me. I still have flashes of that building falling on Steve and I and being trapped for hours. Even once he managed to get the slab of concrete off of me, I still felt the claustrophobia suffocating me. And then he wanted to blow something up with a directional charge, kicking my anxiety into high gear for sure. But we made it out alive and without him there, I wouldn't be here. Someone else, like me, would have left that piece of rebar in my side and then I would have died an ugly death via sepsis.

I think my brain is naturally wired to veer toward the negative. Tonight has been really nice with all of the kids running around with their sparklers, big kids Mary and Steve included. With all of the craziness that this virus has sprung on people everywhere, it is nice to be in our own little bubble in our backyard and have a slight semblance of normal, if only for one night.


	5. Chapter 5

July 5, 202

Today was a good day. Sometimes the little things sneak up on you and remind you why you love someone so much. Today at the grocery store, all those little things that I love about Steve came to the forefront and reminded how much I love that man. It felt like the first time when I realized I loved him. My stomach kept fluttering with butterflies down every aisle and I kept finding myself smiling at all the little things that he was doing. He used to ask me all the time, is this love? Is this marriage? Yes, Steven McGarrett-Williams, this is love and this is marriage. I pray it never changes and that you always give me butterflies.


	6. Chapter 6




	7. Chapter 7




	8. Chapter 8




	9. Chapter 9

July 9, 2020

Migraines suck in every way possible. Between vomiting and the dagger of pain in the left eye that comes from the back of my head, today has been one for the books. Nahele kept checking on me, asking if he needed to take me to the ER. We were one pill away from making that trip. There is no match for the sweet bliss of when the tight tension finally subsides and I can fall asleep. Today was a bad one. Thank God it went away. Took all day, but it is now history.

On to tomorrow...


	10. Chapter 10




	11. Chapter 11




	12. Chapter 12

July 12, 2020

Some days all you need to reset is just time with your family. Chicken salad for lunch, mother, daughter and sister in law talking for hours about "nothing" and a husband that takes naps with you in the hammock built for two. How much better can life get than this? 

Tomorrow I go back to work full time. Wow... it has been months of recovery, downtime and so much uncertainty that I wasn't sure it was ever going to happen. I'm a little anxious, nervous around the edges perhaps. I know I will have my rock with me. Steve. I wouldn't have made it through this without him by my side. Him or the rest of the family. Always supportive, sending out tough love when they had to with me when I was being stubborn and probably obnoxious. I know I can be difficult and I am a terrible patient, always thinking I can just do what I did before regardless of how injured I am. I suppose that also aides in my recovery, that stubborn streak of mine. Now tomorrow is the day I have been waiting for.

Come and get me world... Danny McGarrett-Williams is back.


	13. Chapter 13

July 13, 2020

God, I am so tired. What a first day back. Nothing like ruining clothes right from the start. 

My dear daughter... my line of work, she is never ever going to stop worrying about me until I retire. Just like I never stopped worrying about my pop going to work until he retired.

Just another day in the life...


	14. Chapter 14

July 14, 2020

Some days I'm not sure who is more difficult to deal with, the kids at work, Lincoln and his younger version of Steve and all the risks he takes (I include Tani in that as well), Steve, or my children at home...


	15. Chapter 15

July 15, 2020

I stand by my earlier statement that I am not going to survive my coworkers and their crazy antics. God help me...

It was a really nice night with Kono and Adam. I am hopeful they can make things work between them. They fought tooth and nail to be together, they deserve the happiness.

And then there is Steve... my own personal crazy brand of happiness. I love him so much, even when he is a Neanderthal of an animal.


End file.
